Ruined anniversary? nah not really
by chi-lin
Summary: aomine and kise went to summer festival. just wanted to write fluff. this is random and had no any drabbles before so i hope you like it... also unbeta


So anyway, i write this randomly, and aokise fluff... i was about to go smut but, well, not in the mood :D

Anyway this is unbeta... because i think i didn't really always write.. it just rarely. I still prefer draw but i also loves read... bleah. Nvm me, just go read?

Sorry for the fail grammar etc x'D

Pairing : aokise, kagakuro, midotaka, muraaka. (actually i wanted to go for muramuro and akafuri buttt it'll be longer and i just lazy lol sorry x'D)

Disclaimer : aomine daiki and kise ryouta isn't mine, they're belong to tadatoshi fujimaki, if they were mine, i'd make an aokise family. Heheh.

It was a really hot summer and luckily, the heat from noon has subdued and summer breeze has come. The sight of a blue-haired tanned male apologizing toward a certain blonde was unexpectedly seen, making some other people around them start to gaze their attention toward them.

"hey, kise, i said i'm sorry, didn't i? Don't sulk anymore."

"how could i not? You are late aominecchi! On our anniversary!"

kise said as he pouted. 'aominecchi' just scratch his head, trying to made his boyfriend's mood happy again as he usually did.

"right, i'll make it up okay? Let's go, or we're going to be late, hm?" aomine said as he kissed kise's cheek and smiled toward the blonde. The sudden affection aomine just gave made kise's heart melted and forgive his lover as he blushed and hold his cheek that felt hot from where aomine kissed him. The blonde just nodded his head cutely as they start to walk together hand in hand.

The stupid lovebirds are on their way to the summer festival. It was their anniversary and they decided to spend it with going to the nearest festival that had been hold around the area where the blonde's lived. Kise wore yellow yukata with golden koi fishes pattern, but aomine decided not to wore yukata because not just lazy but he forgot where he last time keep it so he just wore some plain and thin t-shirt since the weather was still hot and some knee-length pants. he doesn't care about what people think of his appearance unlike his blonde lover.

Orange indigo sky turns to dark blue sky as the stars already shows up. The sound of crowded people and the loud music was heard and kise was getting excited. He thought maybe they could do some bon-odori. "aominecchi, look, the festival! Let's go, let's go!" kise laughed and pulled aomine as the look on his face was clearly look like a kid that just went to his first festival. Aomine just sighed. 'and he was pouting last time because i was late. Right.' but he smiled as he saw his smiling boyfriend. 'well, it's not bad.' as he thought.

It was really a lively festival. Eventhough the place wasn't that big, but there are so many people. Bazaar and stands from many kind, like food like takoyaki, cotton candy, okonomiyaki, sweet apples, and then there are games, like catching the golden fishes, arcade games and some kiosk that selling masks, fans, etc. The lights illuminated the entire way and heading to an old shrine that people around there usually went to pray on new year or some kind of events.

Kise can't wait to go and checking every stall with aomine. The reason he wanted to go to the summer festival that were hold around his place was because it was popular, for lover that wanted their relationship last longer and eternal, writting an ema and pray on the shrine together, and rumors said there are many lovers that did it and the hopes became true.

Call kise some kind of hopeless romantic, but he believed it and wanted to try with aomine. He didn't said it though to his lover, because he knew aomine will just laugh and call him stupid. But despite that, he really loves aomine and he is afraid of losing him. Because of he never knew when aomine will get tired of him or maybe the worst, left him because he might be get someone other than him. He knew he will do everything to made aomine never get tired of him, but what can he do if he can't win the bluenette's heart? Kise just wanted to pray for aomine's happiness. Their happiness.

He just smiled sadly as he thought about that. He shouldn't felt so insecure but he can't help it. While he was thinking, Aomine interrupted him asking if he want to get some takoyaki for both of them. Kise's smiles lit up and he nodded and requested for cheese flavour as he waits for aomine. As he look again, he noticed there were lot of lovers around spending time together. He was glad that aomine still agreed to come here, eventhough the bluenette refused at first time. But because of his lover's puppy eyes that the taller man never couldn't stand with, he agreed.

Kise wondered if aomine could bear with pray on the shrine. The blonde chuckled as he imagined how cranky aomine and how he will complained at how lame it is. But nevertheless, he loves his aominecchi. He smiled at how aomine will complained about that, but he knew he loved how the tanned man will put up with it.

About 18 minutes and aomine was back with their takoyaki. He said he was sorry for the wait because the old man was slow but the takoyaki was delicious and juicy. Kise tried it and he loves it in not less than 3 seconds.

"aominecchi, i want to feed you!" kise said as he smiled and hold the takoyaki.

"huh? Sure, you needn't have to asked, you silly." aomine replied as he opened his mouth.

Kise feed him and aomine ate it compliedly. Like a tame wild animal that did everything his master told. Kise giggled at what he just saw, aominecchi is cute, he thought.

They ate and chatted each other, and soon they recognized something.

"u-umm, aominecchi... Isn't that..." kise asked as he points at a bunch of people with certain hair colours.

"huh? Oh crap, it's them. We have to celebrate today with them?" aomine recognized and groaned.

"um, yeah well, i guess so?" kise replied as he faked a smile. He actually wanted to be with his aominecchi for that day and only they both together, but fate seems to be not granted it. Kise asked where is the bluenette's childhood friend, but aomine said momoi is on a date tonight with someone and somewhere he just doesn't care. The blonde chuckled because he knew, deep down, his lover thought a bit how momoi's date will be well or not, since if she got her heart broken, he would beat the guy's ass just the same like he did with haizaki for hurt the tanned man's lover. Kise loved how aomine really treasure his relationship with the pink-haired girl like he got sister or something.

No need for the two teenager to greet the bunch of people they just talked, the other party seems to recognized them as well. That's right, kagami, kuroko, midorima, takao, murasakibara, and akashi was there and greeted them. Almost everyone wore yukatas, except kagami, midorima and murasakibara.

The reason they didn't wore it because Kagami said because he didn't have one since he was from america, midorima said it wasn't his lucky item, and murasakibara, the yukata was short since he have a tall figure.

"hee? What the heck are you doing here ahominee?!"

"it should be me who said that you bakagamii!"

"good night, aomine-kun and kise-kun"

"kurokocchi! And hey guys, didn't think you will be here too as well, hahaha!"

"shin-chan said he wanted to get some bunny plushie for his lucky item tommorow! Hehehe"

"shut up takao, don't blabbered something unnecessary."

"i went to this festival because atsushi said he wanted to eat the delicious foods here. So i accompany him."

"mine-chin and kise-chin are on a date? If it's not then let's go together with us!"

'We have to anyway' was what aomine and kise thought as they saw akashi's scissors behind murasakibara and shivered, since nobody upset akashi's big boy. They might have to put their date off for a while, if they wanted to stay alive and continue later, as they went with the group. Kise will have to wait to pray at the shrine.

They decided to play in some arcade games and akashi won some snacks for atsushi. Actually, more likely he almost stabbed the poor guy who look after the stall and the others just pitied him since nobody could go against akashi's order. Atsushi was really happy because he get to eat almost every food and snacks on the festival as he thanked akashi and hugged him cutely. It was such a sight, and no one brought up about how akashi blushed a bit.

"get me that doll, takao." Midorima said as he points at a random little girl who just got a big rabbit doll and thanking his dad happily.

"but shin-chan! It was the only rabbit doll there. I couldn't just snatched away from the little girl!" takao whispered as he looked troubled. Sometimes midorima's request for his oha-asa lucky item things troubled him.

"then if you didn't get me another, i will tell miyaji-senpai about hi-"

"I WILL GET YOU ANOTHER, shin-chan. Ahahahha!" takao abruptly cut midorima and the others just suspiciously stared at takao. Somehow the others wondered how midorima get his lucky item that out of mind like once in teikou days they used to be except kagami, midorima once brought the teikou female's uniform and said it was his lucky item. Sadly he didn't wear it. It was weird but they just let it go.

Aomine and kagami was doing some battle to get some golden fishes for kise and kuroko. Kise was cheering for aomine and kuroko seems to be threatening kagami with how he would have to hold nigou for weeks if he lost. Felt the threat, kagami shivered and did his best.

In the end, it drawed, both got 2 goldfishes for their lovely lover. Aomine just said because it was lucky. 'the one who can get more goldfishes is me, but well the i just let my guard down since it was bakagami who was my opponent' he said as kagami ready to punched aomine but was hold back by kuroko.

Kise was happy because aomine got him 2 beautiful golden fishes and hugged him as he kissed aomine's cheek sweetly and felt his own face warm. Kuroko patted kagami's head as he smiled and kissed his cheeks as kagami blushed furiously. Aomine just teased him about how pure he is. Kise and kuroko just sighed at the sight of their boyfriends that hardly get along with each other.

'nigou will be happy to eat something different tonight' said kuroko with his emotionless face.

'what?! Don't fed the fishes to the dog! Fed it with the burger!' said kagami as he tried to save the goldfishes.

'see? Bakagami. Dog didn't eat burger. It ate crayfish, you know.' said the tanned man as he huffed.

'maybe just fed it snacks? I could give kuro-chin some.' murasakibara cut them. Akashi just watched as he prepared his scissors but was hold back by midorima. Takao just laughed at the sight of two idiot ace.

'erm, let's end this stupid talk before aominecchi and kagamicchi fight.' the blonde separate both of them. The night went on cheerfully as aomine and kise spends their time with their friends.

As the night went late, aomine and kise excuses theirselves from the group, and kise pulled aomine to the shrine so he could write their name in ema and pray, and after that he wanted to watch the fireworks as the closing of the festival. It was known as the best and most beautiful fireworks in the area because it was already planned from months ago.

But just like the proverb 'nothing last forever', this also happened toward both of them. As the crowded of people starting to search some area to watch the fireworks, he was now lost from aomine because of people was pushing and pulling him away from aomine. He tried to call aomine but the signal was worst and all messages he sent was failed and none reached the bluenette's phone. Children and some disrespect teenagers bump into the blonde until he fell right flat on his face and looks like nobody cared.

Kise flinched as he felt his ankle sprained. Not just that, his hands a bit scratched and he got a red bump on his forehead. He just didn't care at that time, he just wanted to see his lover. he knew he shouldn't wore yukata. He knew he shouldn't wore the geta that made him hard to walk and made his feet hurt. He started to regret it.

"_haa? Festival near your apartment? But it's festival! It will be crowded with people! I prefer somewhere just the two of us for anniversary you know..." aomine answered as kise suggested him about going to the festival near the blonde's apartment. He was reading his horikita mai's magazine but the blonde succesfully get his attention._

"_but aominecchi! I really wanted to go there with you! Summer is about festival!" kise whined as he sat on the tanned male's lap._

"_i don't know, my last memory about festival was with tetsu and satsuki, and it was really worst. Made me feel lazy to went there." Aomine replied as he circled his arms around the blonde's waist._

"_aww c'mon, we can go there together right? Okay, okay? Pleaaaase, i really wanted to go there! C'mon~ please please? Pretty pwwwwweeeeaaaaasssseeeee-" _

"_urgh fine, okay!" aomine groaned and agreed because he never could win against that golden brown eyes that looked like kicked puppy eyes. _

"_yeaah! you and i can wear matched yukatas and we will look like a couple!" kise chirmed happily as he circled his arms around his lover's shoulder._

'_hmm, i don't know where satsuki put my yukata. Maybe she threw it away, thought it was trash or what. But i kinda like the sight you wear yukata. You'd look sexy as hell." Aomine hummed as he kissed kise's neck, nipped and licking it as he knew it was one of kise's sensitive area. Kise shivered and the blood rushed down to the area below his stomach making it semi-hard as aomine easily turned on the blonde. _

"_aominecchis is pervert!" kise moaned as he tilted his head, giving the bluenette easy access to marking him with hickeys. _

"_well, only for you." Aomine smirked and pinned the blonde to the bed. Both of them laughed before they went further to started their activities that will started to heat up._

That's the last he thing he recalled before he brought aomine here with him on their anniversary, completely separated as he rest near the shrine because his sprained ankle started to get swollen. Tears started to built up around his beautiful golden brown that aomine always loves.

It is just like what aomine said. Festival is worst. Kise should have believed his lover, not being stubborn. He sighed as he help up his tears and looked around his surroundings. It was the shrine he wanted to come. There wasn't too much people there, since everyone was waiting for the fireworks.

'maybe i should just write one?' he thought by himself. He felt so miserable. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Things just really different from what he has planned. He was supposed to write the ema with aomine. Together in their anniversary.

He just can't help it. As he grip his yukata, he felt something wet. He let the warm tears he can't hold anymore to slip and fell down from his eyes. He was so desperate. He knew he should have just forget this idea and went to some reastaurant and have a candle light dinner with his lover. kise just thought aomine must be very mad to him and blamed him for today's anniversary. He can't help it, but the tears keep rolling down and just won't stop.

"aominecchi..." his voice a bit hoarsed as he finally let his own hands wipe the tears that still fell from his eyes. He closes his eyes and trying to tell himself everything will get better. he started to think whether if aomine will search him and found him here or not. He felt some vibrates from his phone as he startled and trying to answer it quickly.

"a-aominecchi?"

"-ise!-ere are y- ere rive-ank-ey! Coul- ar-"

"aominecchi? Aominecchi! I'm near the shrine! Where are you? Hello? Aominecchi?"

He looked up to his phone and it was out of battery.

"uuuuurgh! Right! So smart! Now the battery is out!" kise cried again.

This is the worst thing ever happened to his anniversary with aomine. And it was all because of him as the blonde blamed his own self. More hot tears fell down as he felt so desperate and pissed off with himself.

The wind blew gently and the moon look really beautiful eventhough it still a bit hot that night. The sight from where kise sat was really beautiful and he was all alone by himself. The beautiful light was seen and the crackle sound was heard as the fireworks display started. Such a sight should have made every person who watched it become happy and aazed by the beautiful of the fireworks. But instead, it made kise's heart clenched, as he couldn't spend it with his lover. he still blamed himself for ruined aomine and his anniversary. He sighed as finally he was able to calmed down. His face was red and blotchy since he cried a lot.

"KISE!"

Kise instantly shocked and turned around to the source of the sound. It was that deep voice that called his name. The sound of his lover voice that he really wanted to hug. He saw the bluenette ran toward him. He saw how much sweat the tanned male has, imagining how hard it was to search the blonde. He just couldn't be happy anymore.

"aominecchii!"

he tried to stand and walk with his still swollen sprained ankle. Right just when he was able to calmed down that tears once again as he brought up his arms, ready to hugged his lover. but this time, he was sure that the tears contain no more sadness.

"uwaah aomineccchiiii!" kise cried and cried as he felt a blast happiness to finally saw his lover again.

"stupid crybaby..." aomine hugged the blonde as if he will lost him again if he ever let him go. Kise cried and hide his face in the crook of aomine's neck. The taller of the two caress his head as he tried to made the blonde calmed down.

"you... i tried to search you but i can't found you anywhere you know!" aomine sounds mad just like what kise predicted as the blonde flinched while they still hugged.

"i'm sorry, aominecchi... i should have heard you from the very start... i'm sorry that i was stubborn... i'm sorry i ruined our anniversary... i-i-"

Kise was cut as he felt a warm pair of lips on his and his eyes went wide eventhought he still crying. He felt aomine's tongue trying to get into his mouth so he open and granted it happily. He hummed contently as he finally calmed down. Just when they needed to breath finally they apart and look into each other.

Aomine chuckled and wiped kise's tears. He and kise sat as he listened to all kise's rambling about what happened. All in details while he take care of kise's swollen sprained ankle.

"i...i'm sorry. The reason i really wanted to go here was because i wanted to pray and write an ema here with aominecchi. I heard that if we did that, our relationship would last longer" Kise said sadly as he didn't have any guts to met aomine's eyes. "i also wanted to watched the fireworks together with you but, everything didn't went well as planned. i... i'm sorry for ruining our anniversary, aominecchi..." kise said as he tried not to cried again. Aomine held out his hand and carressed kise's face. He smiled as their eyes met.

"you're so stupid. For what you're worrying about our relationship when it's already the best i ever wanted? Do you want it to end?" he asked. Kise gasped and shaked his head and screamed "NO! D-don't..."

"then no need to be worry because our relationship will last forever and i will made that happened. Who do you think your lover are huh? The only who can made it happen is me." Aomine chuckled as he kissed the blonde sweetly. Kise giggled as he circled his arms around aomine's neck and he felt glad. No more insecurities in his heart, he knew aomine will always be the one who can made him felt like that.

The beautiful fireworks catch their attention and kise just felt so content with his lover help him closely and securely. The pretty and colourful light that made loud and noisy sound was really perfect and aomine just nuzzled kise's hair as the sign he felt happy too. Kise's feet get a bit better so they were able to pray at the shrine and write their name in ema. 'aominecchi and kise 3 forever together~!' as kise wrote in the ema. Aomine just scoffed how frilly his hand-writting but either way he just intertwined his hand with the blonde, telling him that he wanted that too. Eventhough it was a long time, but it was worth it. So it wasn't all ruined anniversary they got.

"thank you aominecchi... i'll made up for today's anniversary!" kise said happily as he was held by aomine piggy ride back. Aomine just grumbled and stole kisses from kise's cheek and made the blonde laughed as he tighten his hold on his lover's shoulder.

"oh you will, with that yukata, you, me, on bed, tonight. Let's get home." The bluenette replied and snickered, while kise just hit his lover head for being a complete pervert idiot. But he loves his pervert idiot so much.

So, thanks for reading, it's not that good haha, but i hope you love it!


End file.
